Although, several methods of liver preservation for transplantation have been previously used, in general, the results reflect the difficulties in establishing a consistent technique. The variability of the results are related to the type and length of preservation, the chemical characteristics of the perfusate, and the individual response of the liver to hypothermic perservation. Previously, it has been demonstrated that 24 hours of satisfactory liver preservation could be obtained by significant modifications in the perfusate solution. Toledo-Pereyra, L. H., Simmons, R. L. and Najarian, J. S.: 1975. Ann. Surg., 181:289; Toledo-Pereyra, L. H., Chee, M. and Lillehei, R. C.: Cryobiology. Accepted. This study describes a new method for liver hypothermic intermittent perfusion that will provide consistent preservation for 24 hours.
It has been heretofore proposed that porcine livers can be preserved by a single passage, hypothermic intermittent spuirt perfusion for up to 17 hours. Such a system utilizes an apparatus wherein a timer controls a pump to squirt a bolus of perfusate. Calne, R. Y., Dunn, D. C., Herbertson, B. M. et al; 1972. Brit. Med. J., 4:142.
The present invention provides a simpler and more efficient method and apparatus for 24 hour ex-vivo hypothermic intermittent liver perfusion.